With the growth of technology, the multi-function convergence of camera, MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Internet, and the like has been carried out within one smartphone. The multi-function convergence of a smartphone requires multitasking support seamlessly simultaneously working different functions realizable in the smartphone. Further, a current smartphone supports multi-core and multitasking technologies.
For instance, in the conventional art, a history view application had a simple object for showing previously executed applications to a user to help the user to select one of the previously executed applications.
However, a function of selecting and maintaining only previously executed applications in a history view application is a failure of the sufficient utilization of a system resource of increasing various kinds of applications in the light of the system resource.